digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gomamon (Adventure)
Gomamon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Gomamon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Gomamon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Gomamon is in the Digimon Adventure anime as the partner of Joe Kido. The Gomamon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Appearance It looks like a white furry seal-like creature with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, long claws, and a long tail. Description Gomamon first appeared when he digivolved from Bukamon to protect Joe from Kuwagamon in episode one of Digimon Adventure. He is Joe's partner and his goal is to lighten Joe up, to make him less serious. Later in the adventure he digivolved to Ikkakumon when the Black-Gear-infected Unimon attacked the DigiDestined. When the kids returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon on August 3, 1999, Joe and T.K. attempted to return to Odaiba. However, they were ambushed by MegaSeadramon while they were passing Rainbow Bridge. Joe, putting himself in danger to save T.K. from drowning, gave Ikkakumon the power to Digivolve to Zudomon, who defeated MegaSeadramon. Zudomon became a valued ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon. Before they went their separate ways, Joe thanked Gomamon for being a good friend. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Gomamon challenged the Emperor when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a Control Spire in the frozen north. He was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. He was left for dead, but the second group of DigiDestined managed to save him and, they together destroyed the finished Control Spire. He also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day, helping to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires. He received a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, which restored his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. The next day, however, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Gomamon, so he and the others had to return. Before leaving, he sacrificed the energy to go Ultimate to power up Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode. Gomamon was later seen during BlackWarGreymon's incursions into the real-world. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Attacks *'Fish Power/Marching Fishes' Gomamon gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy. It is very weak as an attack, so it is more effectively used outside of battle, for example, to save the digidestined from drowning, Gomamon summons fish to crate a raft. Gomamon's attack was originally dubbed "Fish Power" in the early episodes of Digimon Adventure, but the attack was soon changed to the definitive "Marching Fishes". Other Forms The name "Gomamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gomamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family Category:Chosen Digimon fi:Gomamon ja:ゴマモン tr:Gomamon